A Match Made In Heaven
by Mora
Summary: A match made in Heaven I would say. Willow's always wanted it to happen, and now Xander is seeing her in a whole new light.
1. Beginings

Summery: A match made in Heaven I would say. After Xander and Cordelia break up for the last time, someone who had always had a crush on him came to the rescue. There wasn't any Oz, or Tara, or Anya or even Kennedy. Just, Xander and Willow. This is how the cutest couple got together and stayed that way.  
  
***Disclaimer*** NONE OF THIS IS MINE! IT'S ALL JOSS'S. SO DON'T SUE ME!  
  
Author's note: Ok, personally, I've always wanted Will and Xander to get together. I mean really. Who wouldn't? They're so cute together. And not to mention the whole, 'Best Friend their whole lives' thing. They're perfect for each other...well, at least, I think so : 3.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
She watched him from down the hall, he was again, talking to Cordelia. The red head rolled her eyes at the thought of her. -Ugh- she thought, -they're laughing..- She sighed and wished she could be more than a best friend to him. More than what she is. She wanted to he his girlfriend. -But noooooo he's too busy mooning over Ms. Slut-of-the-year to notice me..his best friend..- She told herself.  
  
Willow had often done this, watched from afar as he talked his is girlfriend Cordelia. -At least I had a chance when he hated her..- She thought again.  
  
Buffy even knew about Willow's crush, but hadn't said anything. She would only encourage her friend to make a move, but being the way she is, Willow never had. Now she just settled at watching him and trying to act like she hadn't had this crush. She tried to be his Willow that she knew he loved, but not in the way she wanted him to love her.  
  
Cordelia's expression suddenly grew angry and she furrowed her brow the way she does at him. "Why are you still talking to me?" She asked him.  
  
Confused, he looked behind him at the group of girls that were comming their way. Cordelia's friends-no, followers is more like it. "Hm. Well, I guess I better be going." He answered, shaking his head at her before turning and walking away.  
  
-He's coming this way!- She exclaimed to herself as he made his way down the hall toward her. She stepped out from where she was standing and smiled at him. "Hey there." She greeted.  
  
"Will my buddy, my bestest friend. How are ya?" He asked, even though they had just seen each other about five minutes ago. He acted like he hadn't even seen Cordelia, didn't even know her when Willow was around. Sure Cordelia was nice and pretty..but he didn't really like her. It was popularity..-and boy was she a good kisser- he added mentally.  
  
She shrugged. "I'm ok. Headed to the Library actually." She answered.  
  
He looked slightly excited. "Oo. I new oogly boogly about?" Asked he, drapping an arm over her shoulders as they turned in the Library's direction.  
  
"No. Giles wants me to help him with his computer." The girl answered, glancing up at him.  
  
"Ah. Poor G-Man. Can't work a computer." Xander said, in a mocking tone.  
  
"You can't either, Xand."  
  
"Shhh. Don't let that get out." He told her quickly, smirking.  
  
She chuckled and nodded smirking as well. "It can be our little secret."  
  
"Heh. We have a bunch of those..." He said, in though of how many the two actually had.  
  
"Yes, we do. I guess we'll just add it to the list.."  
  
"We shall." Xander agreed, holding a fist in the air. Reaching the Library, Xander retrieved his arm from Willow's shoulders and they entered, the smirks still on their faces.  
  
"Oh, thank heaven you're here." An older man said to them, more to Willow than Xander though. When he spoke you can hear his British accent, since he was infact British. He was behind the counter and glancing from Willow and Xander back to the screen.  
  
"Alrighty Giles, what's up?" Will asked him, going over to the counter and leaning over to look at the screen.  
  
"Well, I can't get the ah-the ah. Internet is it?" He questioned, looking back at her.  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Yes, the internet. And it's that icon right there." She pointed to an icon on the screen that said below it "World Wide Web".  
  
"Well then why doesn't it say 'Internet' there instead of this 'World Wide Web' caption?" He asked, still confused as he clicked on it. "And see, look, nothing happens. It doesn't work."  
  
At that moment, Xander came over and stood next to his best friend, just watching.  
  
"Giles, you have to click it twice. And it's another name." She answered, trying not to laugh at him. "What do you need the internet for anyway?"  
  
"An old friend from London called to tell me that there was a ah, message board I could go to to get in touch with the Counsil whenever I need to. Without calling. So I just wanted to try to see if I could get to it."  
  
Willow nods. "Oh, so do you have the link?"  
  
"The what?" Giles asks, looking at her confused.  
  
A few more minutes pass and Willow tries explaining what a link is and how he's going to get to the message board. All the while Xander watches her, wondering about how she can know so much. He smiles, and doesn't even notice he's doing it but then again if he did know, he probably wouldn't have stopped.  
  
-She really is pretty- He thought to himself, glancing at her long red hair. -More than Cordy- Added he. -Did I just say that?- Xander asked himself, taken aback at what he just thought.  
  
Heh, ok, so, there's the first part of this bubbling romance. Please R&R! 


	2. The Date is Set

Happy to see peoples are reading this and liking it! This means I'll just keep pluggin away at it. Also, if you have any suggestions to what should happen next, just e-mail me or leave a review. I'd be glad to have it!  
  
Still and always will be, Joss's...  
  
__________________________________________  
  
"Hey! Guys! Wait up!" A familiar voice called from down the hall. The blonde jogged up to Willow and Xander. A smile on her face. She began walking inbetween them, as they picked up on their walking again.  
  
The two had been making their way over to the cafeteria for lunch, discusing their day so far. Neither of them mentioning any of their earlier thoughts of each other.  
  
"What'cha guys up to?" Buffy asked, looking from Willow to Xander.  
  
"Lunch." Xander replies with a firm nod. "I think we should have some."  
  
"Exellent idea, Watson." Willow chimes in, holding up her index finger and putting on a serious face.  
  
"Thank you Sherlock." He thanks before either of the girls could add anything.  
  
Buffy also puts on a serious expression and nods as well. "Well then, lunch it is." They turn a corner and down the next hall a little before entering a large room with students and tables and the fowl smell of 'Hot Dog Surprise' in the air. Appearing to be the cafeteria.  
  
The three break for a moment, each getting their lunches. Regrouping, they sit down at an empty table and begin eating. -He's so cute when he eats- Willow thinks, glancing over at Xander.  
  
Buffy begins talking about what Cordelia had been saying to her in the hall before class. Willow adding something in every few sentences. Though he tuned them out, as he watches Willow drink her Docter Peper out of the corner of his eye. He smiles inwardly, -way cuter than Cordelia-. The boy decides, mentally nodding.  
  
"What do you think, Xand?" Buffy askes him, looking his way.  
  
"Yea, you've been so quiet. You ok?" Willow asks as well, turning her gaze in his direction.  
  
Comming back to reality, Xander nods. "Yea, I'm good..what was the question?"  
  
"I asked what you thought about Cordelia telling me I was nuts." The Slayer answered, taking a bite from her Baby Ruth bar.  
  
"Oh, well, I think.." -act like you still like her, act like you still like her. wait, no, don't! they're not supposed to know that!- He tells himself. "..that she's wrong. You're not nuts. No nuttyness comming from you." Xander quickly answers, before taking another bite of his Hot Dog Surprise.  
  
Buffy holds a hand up as if pointing to him. "See?"  
  
Willow arches her eyebrow and looks over at him, but then turns back to Buffy. "She's just trying to get on your nerves.."  
  
She sighs. "Yea..I guess.."  
  
Becoming uncomfortable, Xander pushes his tray away from him and stands. "I gotta bail..see you guys in class." He murmurs, before walking out of the room. -stupid, stupid, stupid- he mentally chastises himself, wanting to hit his forhead.  
  
"Uh..ok?" The red head replies, watching him walk out. -did I do something wrong? is there something on my face?- she asks herself, having the urge to go to the bathroom to check.  
  
Buffy watches as well, her own brow arched. "What's up with him?" She asks turning back to Willow.  
  
She shugs and shakes her head. "Don't know.."  
  
After school Xander was pretty bored since there was no 'Big Bad' around at the moment. He was at his house, doing his best to keep busy. But he couldn't get his mind of his red headed friend. "Maybe I should call her.." He said with a shrug. "No..it's be to awkward." -since when was it awkward to call your best friend?- he asked himself. "I dunno..it just will be, since I left like that at lunch.." -too bad, just do it- Xander rolls his eyes at himself. "Fine." Picking up the phone, he dialed the number that was now like a reflex to him. Putting the phone up to his ear, he took a deep breath in and waited as he heard it ring on the other end.  
  
"Hello, Rosenburg residence." A voice came from the other side.  
  
"Hi, it's Xander, is Willow home?" He asked, starting to feel butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"Oh sure Xander. Just a minute." The voice answered. It appeared to be Mrs. Rosenburge, the way her voice perked up at hearing his name.  
  
A moment passes as the phone is brought to the girl, though her voice comes through nice and clear. "Hello?"  
  
At hearing her voice, he sits up and looks alert. "Um..hey Willow. It's Xander." He says, the butterflies still in his stomach.  
  
"Hey there! Wait, Xand, you sound sick. You ok?" She asked, her once calm tone growing to sound more concerned.  
  
He swollows. "N-no. I'm ok."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
He nods. "Yea."  
  
She sighs, and nods. "Alrighty then. So what's up?"  
  
"Actually, I was wondering about something." He states, starting to nervously drum his fingers on his leg.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Well, do you wanna go to the Bronze with me tonight? Hang out..or something?" Asks he, getting more and more nervous.  
  
"Hm..yea, I think I can. Buffy comming too?" She answers.  
  
"Uh, no, I thought it would be just you and me tonight." Xander told her, taking a quick breath.  
  
-Oh my God! He wants it to be just him and me!- She thinks at hearing his reply. "Uh, yea, that sounds cool." She decides, trying to keep her cool.  
  
He smiles. -Thank God- "Good. I'll meet you there around seven?"  
  
She nods and smiles as well. "I'll be there."  
  
"Cool. See you then."  
  
"Bye." Willow replies, her own butterflies growing in her stomach.  
  
"Bye." He returns.  
  
They hang up the phone and Xander leans back on the couch. Closing his eyes for a moment.  
  
Willow, on the other hand, just smiles and ends up almost falling off her chair in excitment.  
  
Hehe. Well, what do you think will happen at the Bronze? There could be some sparkage in the future....lol. Leave some reviews so I know what you think! 


	3. Breaking Up

Thanks for the reviews. Like the idea Amy ^^. I could weave that in, no problem : ). Instead of going right to the bronze, I'm going to back and show everyone what happened after lunch at school..(yes, I'm just evil mwahaha)  
  
Still and always will be, Joss's...  
  
__________________________________________  
  
"Cordy, could I talk to you?" The brown haired boy asked her. He had just left Buffy and Willow astonished at his departure and was now trying to catch up to Cordelia.  
  
Thankfully for him, her friends weren't around so she stopped and turned to him. "Sure. What is it?"  
  
Ariving at her side, he takes a deep breath. "I've been thinking.." He starts.  
  
At hearing this, she immediatly raises an eyebrow. Knowing this couldn't be good, she shifts her weight. "Really? Wow, what an acomplishment for you Xander." She retorts, trying to make him mad so he wouldn't say the rest.  
  
He stops and looks at her, almost giving her a warning look.  
  
Seeing he wasn't going to do anything about it, she fell silent, waiting for him to tell her.  
  
"Anyway. I've been thinking about..us. This thing we have."  
  
"Thing? I thought you said it was a realationship?" She asked, showing a confused look.  
  
"It's not real." He blurts out, before answering what she had asked.  
  
"What not real?"  
  
"Us, this, so-called relationship."  
  
Cordelia puts on an even more confused expression. "A-are you breaking up with me?" She asked, shaking her head and furrowing her brow.  
  
Xander pauses before answering, trying to find the right words. "Yea. Yes." He nods. "I think we should break up."  
  
Taken aback by his answer, one could tell she was growing more and more confused. "Oh..well then."  
  
"Sorry." He replies, though he doesn't really mean it. He would love to see Cordelia squirm, as she had made him do so many times before.  
  
Whiping her confused look away, she plasters on an angry one. "But I'm Cordelia Chase. No one break up with me. I break up with them." She nods seriously. "I'm breaking up with you, Xander." She announces, trying to turn the conversation around.  
  
He raises an eyebrow. "Cordy, you can't break up with me if I broke up with you first."  
  
"I can and I will. See you around." She mumbles the last part and brushes past him, walking away and down the hall towards the cafeteria.  
  
He sighs and turns to watch her go. -Nice, Xand. Now if you don't hook up with Willow you won't have anyone to go back too- He thinks.  
  
Shaking off his thoughts, he turns in the opposite direction and heads down the hall. "What are you going to do now, Mr. Big-stuff?" He asks himself as he walks.  
  
"Ask Willow out." Answers he, turning a corner.  
  
Sorry that was kinda short, but there you have it. The breakup, and Xander's plan. Keep reviewing! If you have any other plot twists, let me know! I looooove getting e-mails! 


	4. The Bronze

Sorry for the hold up. I'm really big on procrastination ; ). Anyway, love the reviews! Keep 'em commin! Alright, so now the moment you people have been reading this. The Bronze.  
  
Still and always will be, Joss's...  
  
__________________________________________  
  
The bronze is full of people, and more are still pouring in. Heat rises from all the dancing people, making the club warmer than it usually would be. The band is playing up on the stage, their music on a more mellow level comparied to the other bands that were up for the past few nights.  
  
It consists of a girl vocalist, guy on the drums and two girls on guitars. All wearing mostly black. A faster song starts, and more people move to the dance floor, causing the club to become even more louder.  
  
Willow enters the club, looking over people's heads to see if she could spot Xander. She hadn't changed from what she was wearing to school earlier, thinking that it was just another Xander/Willow outing.  
  
After looking around alittle, she concludes that he was apparently a little late, as he usual had done countless times before. Climbing the stairs to the catwalk, her plan was to stand by the rail and watch the entrence so when he got their, she would know.  
  
After a few mintes, Xander appears in the doorway. Doing the same as the redhead had, he starts to look for her, just incase she was already there.  
  
Seeing him at the door, Willow smiles, and watches him from the her perch on the catwalk. -he's looking for me..ugh..he's so cute- She thinks, not able to hold back. Her impulse is immediatly to go down and meet him, but she decided to take this moment and savor it.  
  
Since she doesn't get much of these kind of moments when she gets to watch him and not have to be paying attention to something else.  
  
Thinking she isn't there yet, Xander furrows his brow in thought. -she's usually right on time..hey! I'm supposed to be the late one!-  
  
Noticing Xander wasn't having much luck in finding her, she decides to just go to him. Turning she makes her way down the stairs. Reaching the bottom of the staircase, she glances around the area. -I thought he was right there..- she told herself, furrowing her brow in confusion.  
  
"Hey there, Will." A friendly voice greeted her.  
  
She jumped at the surprise of the voice but turned around cooly. Xander's smiling face was there to greet her even more and she smiled. Out of habit..of course.  
  
"Shall we?" He asked, guesturing to a nearby empty table.  
  
Turning to glance at the table, she returned her attention to him. "Sure." Answered she, nodding.  
  
They walk over to the table, as they had done so many times before. Though this time was different. This time it was just them. And no one else was supposed to be there..all night.  
  
You could feel the slight awkward slience thing going on between them. Both of the teens trying to find something cool or witty to say. Though nothing came out..they just sat there.  
  
For what seemed like eternity, they sat there in their awkward silence. In reality though, it had only been about five minutes. Willow nervously looked around the club, trying to see if anyone was there who might come over and break the silence. Since she was too nervous to do it herself. Xander on the other hand, had seen Cordelia enter a few minutes before. With another guy. So he had been watching them.  
  
"Uh..wanna dance?" Willow asks, breaking the silence.  
  
Returning to his redheaded friend, Xander smiles. -thought she'd never ask..- "Good idea." He agreed, standing.  
  
Just to their luck, a slow song started, and the lights automaticly dimmed a little. Willow looked up, at first thinking something was wrong, but once finding it was fine, she looked back at Xander. A smile spread across her lips as he held a hand out to her.  
  
Accepting it, they walked out to the floor and paused for a moment. This becoming a little awkward, though it was clear they both wanted it to happen. Slowly, the two closed the gap that was once between them.  
  
Willow's arms found their way around his neck, just as Xander's slipped around her waist. The innocent smile still on Willow's lips, as Xander grew one of his own.  
  
They stayed like that for almost half the song. Their gazed never moving away from each other. Leaning his head in a little, the brunette's lips brushed Willow's.  
  
Willow closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss. -Come on..please...please God..- she thought. Still feeling his lips right infront of her's she opened her eyes for a moment. Only to notice that the song was ending and Xander had pulled away.  
  
Breaking away, they just danced along with the faster song. Letting the group of people recover from that intimate 3 minutes. __________________________________________  
  
After a few hours of dancing, eating and talking amoungst themselves and a few other people both Willow and Xander looked a little tired.  
  
"Some night, huh?" Xander asked, looking up at her from his coke.  
  
She nodded and sipped her cappuccino. "Yea. It's nice though. We don't get out much on our own anymore.."  
  
Xander watched her for a moment, a soft smile on her face. He remembered all the times he had been out with this girl. Almost every night. They had gone somewhere, or done something. Until Buffy came along. They were always busy with demons and vampires ever since they had befriended. Although the boy had never regetted doing that. "It is. We should do this more."  
  
"Yea, like, a Xander Willow night out. Xander and Willow's only." The redhead replied, smirking up at him.  
  
He smirked back. "Well that only leaves..." he sarcasticly gasped and pointed to Willow, "you" and he pointed to himself "and me." finished he. __________________________________________  
  
After talking a little more, both teens decided it was time to get home. Standing, Xander helped Willow with her jacket before they both turned and headed for the door.  
  
They start walking out of the alley where The Bronze is located, still lightly talking.  
  
As they're walking, a blonde girl sees them and smiles, but then quickly looks away and back up to the guy she was with.  
  
Willow sees the girl, and smiles, waving a hand. "Hey Buffy..and, Angel?" She asks, furrowing her brow as both couples stop walking.  
  
"Uh..hi guys.." Buffy greets, a little skyly.  
  
Angel just nods in greeting, not saying anything.  
  
Xander quirks a brow, but then shakes it off. "Hey..whatcha doin over this side a town?"  
  
Buffy glances towards the doors of The Bronze. "We were headed to The Bronze.." answers she.  
  
Willow nods, then getting it smirks. "So you two are on a date?"  
  
Angel smiles at hearing this, but keeps his mouth shut.  
  
She glances up at the smiling vampire, then turns her gaze back to her friends. "Yea..sorta.."  
  
Xander glances down at Willow, then back at Buffy and Angel. "Cool..well um..we'll see you Monday then.."  
  
The Slayer nods. "Yea..see ya.."  
  
After saying their final goodbyes, Willow and Xander walk away and so to Buffy and Angel. Both couples a little surprised to see one another.  
  
The two continue walking, turning here and there. Obviously headed for Willow's house. As they turn onto her street, she looks up at him, a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Xander, is this a date?" She asks quirking her brow a little.  
  
Caught off gaurd by her question, the brunette nervously looks down at her. "Uh..what would make you think that?"  
  
"Well, because Buffy wasn't with us..and, it was..different than what it's usually like.." She answers.  
  
-You caught me. Yes! Willow this is a date! Just tell her it's a date!- He screams to himself, but manages to keep his cool. "I guess it is.." He looks back down at her, "but only if you want it to be.."  
  
-Yes! A date with Xander! Finally!- She mentally tells herself. On the outside though, she almost lights up. "It can be a date.."  
  
They reach her front doorstep. Both of them smiling. Willow stands infront of the door and waits for her friend to say something.  
  
"Good..a date. Me and you. On a date." He mumbles, nodding.  
  
Noticing he's trying to convince himself to kiss her, she rolls her eyes and just smiles at him. "Xander, if you're going to kiss me, just kiss me already."  
  
He looks up at her, giving her a look to say 'You read my mind'. A smirk crawls up on his face and he slowly inclines his head. Just as he had done at The Bronze, their lips brushed each other, though this time instead of pulling away, he closed the gap with a kiss.  
  
Willow inwardly smiled, content. She returned the kiss, as if it was her very last. Her arms lifted from her sides and once again found their way around his neck. Just as she felt his arms wrap around her waist.  
  
They stayed like that for a moment, until the both pulled away from much needed air.  
  
"'Night, Xand." Willow told him, retrieving her arms and opening the door behind her.  
  
He smiled. "I'll call you."  
  
Before stepping into the house, she smirked. "You better." With that, she entered her house and closed the door behind her. Leaving Xander on the door step.  
  
After a moment, he turned and started walking back towards the street. Heading for his own house. -You did it, buddy. A date and a kiss! Go you!- He congratulated himself and continued on his way.  
  
-He kissed me! He really kissed me!- Willow mentally cried out. -And he better call soon...- She added, before dissapearing into her room.  
  
Heh. There ya go. The date and a kiss! Wowie! Two in one! The next chapter'll be up soon. No worries. 


	5. Getting Used to it All

Lol. If you're reading my other story too, "Mistaken" then you know how much I procrastinate. But thankfully, I'm incredibly bored and so I'll write this next chapter for you.  
  
A big huge thanks to everyone who has been reviewing (even thought there have only been a few people who have). And for the rest of you people who aren't reviewing, please please please please please review! I neeeed the reviews! I live for them! Hehe..ok maybe I don't live for them, but it's close to it.  
  
I want to at least have 20 reviews by the time I finish this..but more would always be good..please? Pretty please with a whatever-you-want on top? ; D Ok, enough begging. Here's the part you've all been waiting for (though I bet most of you just skip this little A/N everytime. heh, no worries, s'ok).  
  
Still and always will be (unless he sells it to me) Joss's.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
The events of the previous night were still racing through her head as the young red head walked up to the school doors and entered. A silly grin was playing on her face as she walked, passing student and teachers. Though she didn't notice any of them. She was in her own little world right now and liked it that way.  
  
When he had gotten home, he had immediatly called her, and they talked like they usually did every night. About everything that had happened that day at school, and after school. Both of them were equally excited, but they didn't show it. They acted like it was a normal thing for them to go out on dates then kiss on Willow's doorstep.  
  
Willow made her way over to her locker and opened it. Replacing books and getting new ones which she would need for class.  
  
"Hey there." A familiar voice greeted her.  
  
She could feel his head hovering over her shoulder, and she smiled, even more if it was possible.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So what's up?" The brunette boy asked her, moving over to her side and leaning again the lockers.  
  
She shrugged. "Class, quizzes, you. The normal stuff."  
  
The girl answered, casually.  
  
He caught the last part and smirked. "Me?"  
  
His thoughts had been racing since he had first seen her the night before at the club. He couldn't pull his thoughts from her and frankly, didn't really mind. The girl had entransed him. One day he saw her as just his best friend. The next he thought she was dating material. That she was much prettier than he had noticed she was. That she so smart, and witty, and understanding and his perfect girl.  
  
"You caught that huh?" She asked, turning her head briefly before turning her attention back to the books she was getting.  
  
"Yea, I did. Glad to see I've made an impression."  
  
"You made one long before last night, Xand. And you know that." Willow told her, matter-o-factly.  
  
He chuckled, and nodded accepting her statement. "Alright then. Want me to walk you to class?"  
  
She smirked after grabbing one more book she closed her locker and looked at him.  
  
"We're already in the same classes. So you would've walked me even if you hadn't asked."  
  
"Makes it all the easier. Because then neither of would have been late."  
  
The boy told her, a smirk tugging at his lips. __________________________________________  
  
The two entered the classroom, changing from their smirks to simple smiles as they made their way over to where Buffy was sitting.  
  
The blonde looked up at them and smiled. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Buff. Any new big bad yet?" Xander asked, beating Willow before she could greet the blonde. As they both took their seats. Xander to her right and Willow to her left.  
  
The slayer shook her head. "Nope. Everything is nice and quiet. Giles even said that I might be able to take the night off.."  
  
The girl told her friends, a hopefull grin blooming on her lips. "Wanna hit the Bronze?"  
  
Willow and Xander looked past her to meet each other's gaze. As if checking to see if it was safe or something.  
  
"Sure. That sounds fun." Willow piped in, after a moment.  
  
Buffy raised a curious eyebrow and glanced from one two the other.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"What was what?" The brunette asked automaticly, his voice sounding a bit nervous.  
  
"That....you guys, " She made a face as she tried to find a word to discribe it, "I dunno..but it's like you were checking with each other to see if I was safe or something."  
  
Willow let out a quick chuckle.  
  
"No, we were just checking to see if we were both free tonight."  
  
She gave the red head a disbelieving look, but dissmissed her thought.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Just then, as if timed perfectly, their teacher walked in the room and began the class. Turning everyone's attention to herself.  
  
As class went by, Xander kept glancing over at the girl sitting two seats over from him. He couldn't help but look, she was just too pretty in his eyes. His mind went back to the previous night, the Bronze, them dancing close to each other. That was closest they had been for a little while..since last summer when Buffy was gone. The night played out in his mind like he was living it all over. Then came the kiss. 'Ugh, it was great..how'd I ever pull that off?' He asked himself, furrowing his brow a little in thought.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Willow tried her best to pay attention the lesson that the teacher was teaching but she couldn't. Her thougths were racing. And every few moments she's glance over at the brunette only a few feet away from her. Her gaze flowed over him, as she memorized each of his features. Well, as best as she could anyway. 'He. Is. So. Cute.' She told herself, not being able to think otherwise. 'I just can't stand it!' She added. The thought of him and Cordelia gropping in a broom closet popped into her mind, and she immediatly scowled at the thought of him being with another girl. But as she kept thinking about it, a smirk crawled up onto her lips, and she looked over at him once more before turning her full attention to the woman at the front of the room.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
The girl sitting inbetween the red head and the brunette glanced from one of them to another, trying to figure out what was going on. A puzzled look on her face, she tried and tried but couldn't figure it out. 'Were they dating or something and they didn't tell me?' She asked herself. 'No, Will would've told me. We're like, best friends...aren't we?' Her thoughts trailed on like this for a little while, each getting worse and worse. 'Maybe they're hanging out with other people..and don't like me anymore. Oh, I know why. It's the whole slayer thing. I knew this would happen..I just knew it..' Buffy continued to tell herself. Starting to mentally ramble. Which is definatly not good. With one more glance at both of them, she furrowed her brow when she caught Willow smirk and glance over at Xander. 'What is going on here?!?' She screamed, now really wanting to know what was going on. 'It's definatly going to be splany time for Willow after class..' She added, before once again getting lost in her thoughts. These ones more focused on Angel.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
The bell rang and the students all stood, gathering their books and things while talking to friends as they exited the room. Buffy, Willow, and Xander doing the same.  
  
As Willow exited the room, Buffy caught up with her, thinking about how she'd ask what was going on.  
  
"Hey, Will. Can we talk?" She asked, as they both walked down the hall.  
  
"Uh, yea..I only got a minute though." The girl answered, playing a smile and looking over at her friend.  
  
"That's all I need." Buffy assured her, before asking. "What's going on between you and Xander? Anything I should know about?"  
  
The red head looked at her, and stopped her walking. Seemingly startled by the question. "What're you talking about? Nothing's going on.."  
  
"Well it sure did look like there was something."  
  
She shook her head and glanced over the blonde's shoulder. Spotting Xander at his locker. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Catching her glance, Buffy half turned and saw what her friend was looking at. "Well that explains you watching Xander so much. I mean yea, you watched him like this before. But it seems like he's watching you back.."  
  
She furrowed her brow a little and returned her gaze back to Buffy. She looked angry, but then her expression softened into an excited one.  
  
"Ok. Ok. Remember last night when we ran into each other at the Bronze?"  
  
Buffy smirked. "Yea.."  
  
"Well, despite popular belief, we were on a....a. We were on a date. Xander asked me out on a date."  
  
Buffy's jaw dropped in excitement but then suddenly closed. "I thought Xander was still with Cordelia."  
  
"They broke up..and he asked me out." Willow smiled at her in a proud kind of way.  
  
"Well congrats, Wills. So is it official? Are you two an actual couple?"  
  
She shrugged. "It was only one date..one kiss..I don't really know yet."  
  
"A kiss? Willow! He kissed you! Why didn't you call me?!" She asked, the smirk returning to her lips.  
  
"Yes, I kiss. And yes, he kissed me. I didn't call because I was on the phone with Xander. He called me when he had gotten home."  
  
"Oooo. Nighttime Willow is definatly different from daytime Willow."  
  
The red head could only smirk in reply, and it grew even more then the familiar brunette came up two them and smiled.  
  
"Hey girls. So we hittin the cafeteria any time soon?"  
  
Neither of the girls replied, only smirked at one another before they turned and all three of them made their way to the cafeteria.  
  
Ha! There! I updated! Go me! Anyway, hope you liked it. And I know I said this before, but please please please please review! -frowns and puts on puppy dog eyes- Pretty please? Hehe, ok. The next chapter will be up soon! No worries! 


	6. Their Night Out

Ok. I've been writting this out on paper for a few days...and finally, I think it's done. Thanks so the people who have been reviewing! Can't wait to see how you like this chapter! __________________________________________  
  
It was about 8:30 and the alley that the Bronze's entrence was in had scattered people about. Couples in little corners, small and large groups of people talking amoungst themselves, the usual. Music blasted from inside the club, along with the screaming and yelling that was going as well. It seemed pretty busy. But then again, Friday nights were always were. Saturday night too of course, but that isn't really important right now.  
  
A group of three people walked down the center of the alley, carrying on a conversation that they had clearly started on their way ealier. They entered the club, all three making sure to give the expected amount of money to the man outside in order to get past. Once inside, a tall, darker figure came towards them. Only making one of the girls of the group smile and blush slightly before the two left to get something to drink. Leaving the other two to simple decide on sitting down and listening to the music until the return of their friend and her boyfriend.  
  
As they did so, a new song started, this one more slow. Automaticly the lights fimed a bit, and people started coupleing up. Heading out onto the dance floor. The brunette looed at the girl sitting beside him and smiled.  
  
"Hey Will, wanna dance?"  
  
The red head looked at him and returned the smile. "I'd love to." She answered.  
  
The two stood, and went out to the dance floor. The night before, this had been a bit awkward, but now as the two stepped closed it seemed as though they hid this all the time.  
  
Willow's arms found their way around Xander's neck as his easily slid around her waist. Both smiling as they swayed along with the music.  
  
After a moment, they boy speaks up. "Ok. I need this cleared up. Do you think we're a couple..type..thing?"  
  
The girl furrowed her brow in thought, then smiled. "Only if you want us to be."  
  
Xander's smile only returns to his lips. "Yes, I do. Want us to be a couple." Though in his mind, that sounded more relaxed, but the words had come out of his mouth more nervous than he would want to have revealed to her.  
  
Willow smirked, and reached up a little just to brush her lips with his. "Good."  
  
The smile that was playing on his face only chenged to a smirk then she had done this. "Hm. Didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat that?"  
  
Knowing what he really meant, she decided to play along with his little game. Her smirk stayed on her curled lips and couldn't help but thinking: 'Calm down, Will. Just smile and kiss him. Nothing else. But he's sooo cute.' She pleaded, just wanted to pull him into a corner and have a little smoochies fest. Though she shook her thoughts away and once again reached up to him. Only to kiss him softly on the lips.  
  
Instincticly, he kissed her back. Trying his best not to pull her off the dance floor and somewhere more private so they could have a nice groping session. As quickly as his thoughts had wondered off, he came back to reality. Just as the song came to a close.  
  
They pulled away and both just watched each other for a moment. Having basked in the moment, both turned and walked off the dane floor. Hand in hand. __________________________________________  
  
Just as the song was ending, Buffy and Angel had jsut arrived back at their table. They were sitting and talking, both of them smiling that same silly smile when either one of them is around. Having glanced over at the couple, the blonde saw the kiss, and had said something to make Angel look over as well. After watching for a moment or two, he turned her attention back to their conversation and she totally forgot about her friends. __________________________________________  
  
Within a moment, Willow had returned to the table, Xander close behind her as their hands were still locked together. Sitting down, the two exchanged a smile.  
  
"So Angel. What've you been up to?" Willow asked, trying to make conversation for the whole group.  
  
Though she had really been talking, and trying to pay attention to what Angel's answer was, her thoughts were racing. Once again. Just like the last time, the whole sence played over. Them dancing, he asking her about the couple question. 'Then, oh, then the kiss. Geeze. Xand is a good kisser..no wonder all him and Cordelia ever did was grope. I bet that's why she even dated him.  
  
"Ugh. That girl is so annoying." But she hadn't just thought about saying it. Willow had actually said it. Outloud. __________________________________________  
  
The vampire shrugged. "Nothing. Just making sure Buffy is to speed with all the evils that need taking care of."  
  
"Ugh. That girl is so annoying." Willow blurted out.  
  
Realizing that she had said that outloud, a frantic Willow looked from Angel to Buffy. The girl seemed shocked that her best friend would say something like that about her.  
  
'What? Did I hear correctly?' She asked herself, trying to think of what the girl had really said.  
  
The red head then turned her gaze over to Xander, who looked just as confused as the other two.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Buff. I didn't mean you."  
  
Finding her voice, Buffy furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I was just thinking about...a girl I know. And this girl? Well, she's really annoying." Willow tried to convince her, trying to make her believe that she hadn't meant to hurt Buffy.  
  
The slayer nodded slowly, trying to understand what was going on.  
  
"Who were you talking about then?"  
  
She paused, not really wanted to admit who she was thinking about while she was sitting right next to her new boyfriend who had just broken up with this same girl only a few days before. "Buffy..uh..bathroom break?"  
  
It was the universal signal for girl talk. Willow was sending out a basic girl message saying that it was too embarrising for guys to be around when she talked about this. Understanding immediatly, Buffy nodded and stood, guesturing to Willow to follow her.  
  
The red head did the same, and followed Buffy away from the table and towards the bathroom. __________________________________________  
  
Having experienced the 'bathroom break' signal, Xander stayed put, knowing that everything would be better when the girls came back to the table. But he also knew, that if it was that bad that his girl had to send that kind of message to Buffy that it could be serious.  
  
On the other hand, Angel turned around and watched the two walk off, clearly more confused then all of them.  
  
"What was that?" He asked.  
  
Comming out of his thoughts on whether they were going to be talking about him and something he had done to make Willow do something like that the boy looked at the vampire.  
  
"The infamous 'bathroom break' signal. Every woman knows about it. The beauty of it is, is that they only do that when it's serious. So it's either something about them, or it's something we've done."  
  
He told Angel, whose expression only grew more confused.  
  
"Uh. Ok. So it's bad?"  
  
He shrugged. "Sometimes. Depends on what how they say it."  
  
The look on Angels face told him to elaborate, and Xander realized that this was the first time that Angel had done something like it.  
  
'I think I like him when he's confused. And ah how the tables have turned. Me explaining something to him. I knew this day would come.' He told himself before answering:  
  
"Well, I think it was just something Willow was too embarresed to say in front of us."  
  
"What do you think she was embarresed about?"  
  
Xander gave him a quick look, but then softened, realizing that he could tell the guy anything and he would most likely believe him. As long as he made it sound normal enough.  
  
Deciding against it, he just told him what sounded good to him. "It must have been about the annoying girl."  
  
The vampire nodded, understanding after asking his questions. Well, at least, he thought he understood...shaking his head mentally, he just sat there. As an awkward silence filled the air around them. __________________________________________  
  
So, how do you think it'll go in the bathroom between Buffy and Willow? Tell me what you think should happen! Oh, and by the way, the next chapter will be up asap. ; ) 


	7. Girl Talk

People people people -shakes head-. You don't e-mail, you don't review. Where's the love? I can't write without your opinions..and if I don't have opinions, the whole, 'new chapter getting' doesn't really happen as fast..and I'm sure you're all getting tired of waiting almost a week or even two between each chapter. I know I am. So if you tell me what you think should happen, that helps me decide on what will really help. Okie dokie, here's the next chapter!  
  
__________________________________________  
  
It was Buffy who got into the bathroom first. Still wearing her confused look. She walked in a little, then turned around to face the now arriving Willow. "So?"  
  
The redhead did the same as Buffy had, but started to nervously pace. "I-I didn't mean you. You know that right?"  
  
Again, the slayer nodded, though the confused expression held it's place. "I understand. But who were you talking about?"  
  
"Cordelia." She answered as she stopped her pacing and looked at her friend.  
  
"Well Will, we all know Cordy is annoying. What brought that up?"  
  
The girl swollowed. "You remember how Xander and Cordy were, sorta, together?"  
  
"I think they were more than together they were flat out dating Willow." Buffy replied, this little chat not clearing anything up for her.  
  
"Yea, well, did you ever notice how they were always groping..like, inbetween classes..and..after school..and-"  
  
"I get it Will, and yea, I noticed. What about it? I still don't understand why you had to announce that she was annoying. Very randomly too.." The last part Buffy said under her breath, as if making a mental note to herself.  
  
"I was just thinking, about how they used to grop all the time, and it made me think about how annoying Cordelia was..and I didn't notice it, but I had said it outloud." Willow explained, her expression towards Buffy looking hopeful that she'd get it.  
  
"Oh. I get it now. You were just thinking about how you and Xander kissed for the second time, and, let me guess, you were thinking about how good a kisser he is and you instantly thought of him and Cordelia groping in a broom closet at school." Buffy recapped, as if reading her mind.  
  
'Whoa..how'd she know that?' Willow immediatly thought, her own confused look appeared on her face. "Uh..yea. How'd you know?"  
  
"It's happened to me before." The blonde answered plainly, shrugging.  
  
The girl nodded and looked satisfied. "Right."  
  
"M hm. So..is that what you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Willow paused for a moment, as if thinking of anything else that she needed to tell her friend. After a moment, she smiled and shook her head. "Nope, everything's good."  
  
"Good." The slayer smiled back. Moving over to the sink, she pulls herself up and smirks. "Now you never gave me the details about you and your Xander smoochies."  
  
__________________________________________  
  
"So do you think they're fighting in there or something?" Angel asked the brunnette sitting next to him.  
  
"If they were, I bet we would have heard something by now."  
  
"Do they usually stay in there for long?" He asked, still not entirly clear on the whole 'bathroom break' subject.  
  
"Don't really know. But I guess they'll come out when they're done talking."  
  
"Girls can talk for a long time." The vampire pointed out, glancing at Xander.  
  
Realizing that, Xander made it look like he had already thought of that. "Yea, they can.."  
  
Both men fell silent, drifting off in thought most likely about what the two girls are talking about.  
  
'I hope Buffy isn't telling Willow about...na..she wouldn't do that..' Angel thought, mentaly shaking his head at himself for even thinking about it.  
  
'Maybe they're plotting ways for Willow to break up with me so they can make me look like an even bigger loser than the whole school thinks I am..' Xander thought, as he started to get slightly worried.  
  
A few long minutes pass in silence, but then both men's thoughts are interupted by the arrival of the two girls.  
  
"An we're back." Buffy announced, smiling at both Xander and Angel.  
  
"Everything settled?" Angel asked of her, looking up.  
  
Willow and Buffy both nodded, as they resumed their seats next to their boyfriends.  
  
"Good. So how about we go and dance?" Xander chimed in, smiling at Willow.  
  
"I'd love too." She answered, as they both stood. Though before walking away, Willow turned around. "You guys comming?"  
  
Angel looked at Buffy, and Buffy in turn looked back at him. Knowing that he wasn't much of a fast dancer, she shook her head. "We're good..I'm not really in the mood to jump around anyway. Just wanna sit."  
  
"I'm with her." The vampire announced, flashing his half smile at the standing teens.  
  
Xander shrugged. "You're lost fangboy. We'll see you in a few."  
  
That said, Willow and Xander both walked off and onto the dance floor, starting to dance along with the music with the rest of the people there.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
The two had danced for about the rest of the night, from time to time being joined by their Slayer. But she mostly stuck with Angel. Before they left to do some late night partrolling. A few minutes later, the two teens decided it was getting late, so they should start heading home, which they were doing at present. They had reached Willow's street, and were now walking down it. Hands entwined and swinging slightly as they walked.  
  
"Well this was fun huh?" She asked, looking up at him.  
  
"When you're around, everything's fun." Xander answered, smiling down at her.  
  
"Aw.." She cooed, cocking her head to the side a little and returning his smile.  
  
They walked a little further, now reaching Willow's driveway.  
  
"Here we are. Home sweet home." The brunnette announced, as he and Willow walked up to her door step. Just like they had a few nights ago.  
  
Stopping in front of her front door, the red head turned to look at him. "Yes..here we are..at my doorstep..wow, de je vous." Again she smiled, as she said this, giving him his hint.  
  
Pulling his free hand out of his pocket, he smiled back and nodded. "Yea, you could say that."  
  
"You know Xander, you don't have to act like this is our first date or anything. You can kiss me without hesitating..it's ok." She assured him, still smiling.  
  
His smile curled into a smirk as she said this, and he paused a moment before taking a step closer to her and planting a soft feathery kiss on her lips.  
  
"I don't want to rush things. It's better that way.." He whispered in her ear before pulling away. "I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
She nodded and opened the door behind her. Still smiling. "You can count on it."  
  
"Good. Good night."  
  
"Night." With that, she turned and went into her house, closing the door behind her.  
  
He waited a moment before turning, and just like he had the other night, started to walk back to his house, his smirk still playing on his curled lips.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
-sighs- they're just so cute together..match made in heaven I'd say. Hehe.. I know, I know, I'm so corny. Well I like being corny you silly! Keep reviewing, and I'll try to get that next chapter up! 


	8. Author's Note

Terribly sorry all!  
  
I'll tell you why I haven't been around for about 3 weeks now. Well, actually, it's quite simple. My computer crashed. And I couldn't get to any other computers for a long enough time to write and upload chapters.  
  
But here's the good news, I'll get started on the next chapter asap and so it should be out by next Monday. Let's hope. Be patient, I know I had to be, and I'll talk to you all later!  
  
-Mora 


	9. A Regular Day

Ok, so I know I haven't added a new chapter in a long time, but this one is here now so yay? -nods- Yay. I must say, that there is some direct quotes in this, but no worries, it's not exactly like what you saw on the show.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Willow is at the library, sitting at the table studying. She looks up when she hears the doors open and sees Xander's torn shirt.  
  
"Xander, what happened?" She asks immediately as the torn shirt registers in her mind. As Buffy sits down next to her.  
  
"Nothing. It's ok. Don't worry." He assures her, going over to where Giles is.The man is kneeling next to a bookcase, going through some books.  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing.." She replies, as her brows furrow.  
  
"He was attacked by some sort of locker monster." Buffy announces.  
  
"Loch Ness Monster?" Giles asks, looking up from his book and looking at Xander before over to Buffy and Willow.  
  
"No, she said 'loker monster' totally different from lock ness." Replied the boy, glancing down at the book Giles was going through.  
  
"Yea..but I don't really think it was a monster. It was like. this big green arm that came out of the locker and pulled Xander with it.. But when we opened it again, " Buffy makes a 'poof' guesture. "Poof. It wasn't there."  
  
Xander nods in agreement, and adds. "And something else, it was right after Buffy's history teacher was doing from channeling thing." He shudders at the thought.  
  
Willow smiles. "Sounds like a ghost. cool!"  
  
Giles stands, a happy yet causious look on his face. "Hm. Paranormal phenomena." He looked as though he was ready to break out the books and start studying up on it, though he didn't. "We should all be very careful while in school for the next few days until we find out if this is true and fix it."  
  
Xander nods. "Yea, no ghosts. Not cool. This wasn't some plain old ghost.. This was a 'I'm dead as hell and I'm not gunna take it anymore.' "  
  
Buffy pauses a moment, then nods in agreement. "Sounds about right."  
  
"Well uh, des-despite the way he said it, Xander was fairly accurate with his assumption." Giles says, glancing at Xander before moving over to the table where the girls are sitting.  
  
"I was right? Whoa.." Xander closes the book he was looking at and puts it on the table. "I'm done with the book learning then."Willow smiles over and him and the smile is returned to her as the boy goes over and sits on the other side of her.  
  
"So we've got a ghost?" Buffy asks, returning her attention to Giles.  
  
"A bad one, yes." He answers.  
  
Taring her gaze away from Xander, Willow looks over at Giles with a slightly confused face. "Well why is it here? Does it want something or is it bored?"  
  
"I-I'm not sure why it's here." Giles admits, glancing over at the red head.  
  
"So it there some way to stop it?" The slayer asks.  
  
"Well um, the only tried way I know of it to work out what unresolved problems that keep the ghost there, and w-w-well, um, resolve them."  
  
"Yippie. Now we're supposed to be it's phyciatrist? Great. " Xander chimes in, with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Yea, so, Giles, do we just have to find out who the spirit is right?" Willow asks.  
  
"Or was." He adds, nodding. "I'll get right on it. You all should too. Meet back here first thing tomorrow?"  
  
The teens nod. "Will do Giles." Buffy answers as the bell rings. The three teens stand, gathering their things and making their way out of the library. Heading home, one hopes.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
It was later in the evening and most of the people had left the school. Though the door to the library opens and out comes Willow. "Ok Giles, I'll see you tomorrow." She says before the door closes behind her. She walks down the hallway a bit before Giles appears a few yards behind her.  
  
"You can't make me disappear just because you say it's over." He tells her as he takes a few steps closer.  
  
She turns around, shaking her head. "There's no way we can be together." She tries to explain, "No way people will ever understand. Accept it."  
  
"Is that what this is about? What other people think?" He asks, his expression confused.  
  
Willow again shakes her head, fighting back tears. "No! I just want you to be able to have some kind of a normal life. We can never have that. Don't you see?"  
  
"I don't give a damn about a normal life! I'm going crazy not seeing you. I think about you every minute." Giles admits, his expression turning to embarresment now.  
  
She again moves closer to him and places a hand on his cheek. "I know. But it's over. It has to be." After saying this, she turns and starts to walk away, though he begins to chase after her again.  
  
The librarian grows angry. "Come back here! We're not finished yet!" He yells grabbing her arm to stop and turn her around to face him.  
  
"You don't care anymore? Is that it?"  
  
The red head begins to sob, not being able to fight it anymore. "It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter what I feel."  
  
Calming down a bit, or so it seems, Giles pauses before saying "Then tell me you don't love me.".  
  
Willow, not replying, only looks up at him.  
  
He shakes her. "Say it!"  
  
She sighs. "Will that help? Is that what you have to hear? I don't. I don't. Now let me go." She tells him as she tries to break free from his grasp.  
  
He holds her tighter. "No. A person doesn't just wake up one day and stop loving somebody."  
  
A gun appears in the man's hand. He steps away and raises the gun, pulls back the hammer and points it at her. Willow watches the gun, a frighten look on her face.  
  
"Love is forever." He tells her.  
  
Alrighty, so there you have it. No worries, it'll be finished off soon. Who knows maybe by Thursday. Since I might stay home sick again. Lucky you huh? 


	10. Confusion

Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok! I know I'm a little late, but I discovered that I have a life, so I haven't had much of a chance to write more chapters. But I swear I'm working on organizing my time better so that I can spend time writing. I really am sorry about the wait, but I'm happy that I got reviews! You guys rock! The next chapter will be up soon, but I don't know how soon..and I'm not even going to try and give a date, because I know I won't make it. Sorry (.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
"Love is forever." He tells her.  
  
The hallway is quiet, the gun still in Giles's hand, pointed at Willow.  
  
"I'm not afraid to use it. I swear! If I can't be with you..."  
  
Footsteps are heard, and in a moment, Buffy is seen walking around the corner clearly headed for the library.  
  
She sees them. "Giles!"  
  
Willow, still shocked with the gun being pointed at her, turns and starts walking away. Just as Buffy starts running toward Giles.  
  
"Don't walk away from me Bitch!" He yells,  
  
By this time, Buffy is running at full steam towards Giles and hits him just as he's about to pull the trigger. He glances at Buffy just before she grabs his arm and twists it back behind him so he drops the gun.  
  
"What is going on here?" She demands, looking from him to the red head, who is standing a few yards away from them a look of shock on her face.  
  
"I don't know.." She murmurs, after a moment.  
  
Giles tries to look back at Buffy, though she doesn't turn him around or anything. "I don't understand.. .what happened?  
  
"You almost shot Willow. What were you doing with a gun?" The blonde answered him, getting more and more confused.  
  
"I haven't any idea where it came from. We weren't even fighting.."  
  
"Yea, I had just left the library and Giles had followed me out I guess."  
  
"What were you doing at the library?"  
  
"W-we were trying to find more information about the ghost." Willow answered, shifting her weight a little.  
  
Buffy watched the girl for a moment, not saying anything.  
  
She appeared to have forgotten about Giles, so he cleared his throat to remind them of his presence. "She's telling the truth, we were looking for more possible answers for what you told us about earlier today. C-could you let go of me? You're cutting of my circulation a bit."  
  
"Hm? Oh. Sorry." She let go of the librarian, who immediately fixed his blazor before taking his glasses off to clean them. "Where'd the gun go?" He asked, looking around on the floor.  
  
Bother girls looking around on the floor as well, trying to find said gun.  
  
"You dropped it right here." Buffy announced, looking down infront of her feet. "I saw it drop."  
  
"Well it's gone now." He answered, turning and kneeling down, touching the floor to see if there was any gun residue.  
  
Still having the feeling of the gun being pointed at her, Willow didn't say much, she only moved over to where the slayer and watched we looking, her gaze fixed on the spot on the floor where the gun had disappeared.  
  
"Guess so." Buffy muttered, giving up looking for it since the gun was clearly gone.  
  
"Alright, so why don't you two head home and we'll sort this all out tomorrow morning." Giles suggests, standing as well and looking over at Willow.  
  
Both girls agree with a simple nod, and prepare to leave.  
  
"Come on Will, we can go back to my place." The slayer announces, looking over at the redhead.  
  
"Ok." She answers, a small smile tugging at her lips.  
  
Buffy smiles back, and the two girls turn away, walking towards the doors and leaving Giles behind.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Giles." Willow calls over her shoulder just as the pair turns the corner.  
  
"Yes..tomorrow.." He mumbles in reply as he kneels down again next to where the gun had disappeared.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
There! I know, it's kinda short, but it's HALLOWEEN! I can't spend all my afternoon here. Sorry. But I have to get going, got stuff to do! Happy Halloween everyone! ( 


	11. Author's Note

ok. i'm so sorry people.. my computer crashed and i's been down for a long time. otherwise, there would be at least 3 or 4 new chapters in this story. as soon as i get more time to use a computer and add some chapters, there'll be more. my own computer is being fixed, and hopefully it won't take too long. terribly sorry for the inconveience i'll be back asap. 


	12. Author's Note

Hey everybody! I know this isn't really a chapter for the story, but I just wanted to let you all know that I'm back and I'm going to start finishing up this story! Don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon and again I just want to tell ya'll how sorry I am about the whole, "not being here to write the story" thing. I hope you'll come back and finish reading it, and leave some reviews for me. Remember, you can always drop me a line through the e-mail if you ever have any other comments or maybe if you just want to talk. I loooooove getting the e-mails from you guys!  
  
-Mora 


End file.
